


My Fire Fades

by Boondogle (Blearybell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, old!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blearybell/pseuds/Boondogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't as spry as he used to be, his joints ache, he has to be reminded to put on his shoes the right way sometimes, and Cas still looks like he hasn't aged a day in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fire Fades

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to write for my own pleasure. I ask no sharing of these works and that they stay exactly where they are on this profile.

 It had been one particularly hard week for Castiel, not that Dean had suspected or known beyond the fact Cas was suddenly making everything he liked all of the sudden. Steaks on Tuesday, Apple pie on Wednesday, Bananas Foster on Thursday…

His mood never seemed foul either, most if not all of the time he and Cas have an argument about lord knows what. Most of the time it was to tell Dean he was being a grumpy ass and should be a little nicer. There was none of that this week. In fact he’d tottered along with Dean admiring the things that made him such an old fucker. If his mind were still sharp about him Dean would have been suspicious, and who is to say he wasn’t a little, but he saw no point in griping.

He was seventy, and hadn’t hunted in years despite still living in the bunker. Sam had moved on and had a later in life nest with a woman named Suzy, and they only lived twenty minutes away, while Castiel and he decided it was best to just keep to themselves and fill the long empty shoes Bobby left behind. Dean fiddled with the gold band neatly wrapped around his left ring finger it has been sitting there for over thirty years. The edges are a bit chewed from the time he’d accidentally sent it flying into the garbage disposal.

Castiel still wore his despite the fact whenever the two of them would grace the public they assumed Dean was his father. It stung him more than he let on, Cas was the love of his life, buy correcting them was dually as dangerous. Dean won’t lie during those times he’d felt ugly, unworthy of the beautiful angel on his shoulder. He could look into what once was Jimmy Novak’s eyes and see the same untouched youth that he had plunged a knife into over forty years ago. Castiel would watch the insecurities fall past his face in a blizzard of emotion before cupping his chin, laying a gentle kiss on his lips and saying, “Dean I fell in love with the soul behind the flesh. If we were to debate personal age, I believe I’d win that competition.”

Yeah, yeah, he’s a billions of years old wavelength of celestial intent. AKA sentient light, but he never was bound from soul to body, not like Dean had been from birth. His physical vehicle was the only one he’d ever experienced as far as existing. As Cas explained he was tenth dimensional, while Dean was third. Age and time can be bent when your body has a natural connection to the halted passage of time. Dean was grey, wrinkled, his skin no longer held the lush thickness it once had. Gravity had done its damage as well as the years of pie around his waistline. Yet every time Cas would still make love to him like the very first time. He would worship Dean’s body more so these days, he was treated like porcelain. Despite his angel mojo pretty much exclusively staring his engine anymore, Castiel would look at him like he was still the rippling firm man he once was. A beauty to be hold over the sagging beast he’d become.

Today was a nice day, Castiel took him up to the roof to watch the fireworks bloom in the sky at sundown. Sam had come with a card table and sans wife who was out on a small time hunt with the kids. They played a couple games of poker, Dean never seeing the pained looks they swapped behind his back. Sam, the most looking like he was staring at an old memory.

Saturated in orange the sky was hot, the air moist making their cold beers sweat more than Dracula in an Italian restaurant. Dean as usual raked Sam clean of all of his pennies.

“You tell Teddy he has to have the gutters clean by the end of August ‘cause his daddy is still second only to the best.”

“I never put chores up for grabs this time.” Sam argued back.

Dean hunched down in a whisper. “C’mon man, Cas can’t do this all on his own.” Sam looked struck by lightning, his eyes turned glassy under that stupid old hippy pony tail. “I’m sure he’d be happy to for a box of twinkies and some of Cas’ lemonade.”

As the light faded so did Dean, he felt himself slow. He wasn’t in pain but he just was tired, he felt his eyes droop lower and lower when he felt a warm hand on his knee. Returning Cas with a weak smile he carved his fingers into Castiel’s and left a little nip on his cheek. Castiel leaned into him, as flowers aflame punched the sky in glittering rosettes. Bursting, then fizzling, like a heart beating in the air. His eyes caught the last flashes of greens and blues lighting up the night off in the distance. Smoke colored the atmosphere, remnants of a celebration just before his mind fluttered shut.

****

Castiel sat intertwined with Dean long after Sam had left them, he waited and waited not letting the what ifs build up in his mind till Billie emerged from the shadows and gave him a curt nod.

“Done and done.” She said.

“Thank You.” Castiel smiled not letting the tears spill over.

“This wasn’t a free favor, you still have a body to pony up.” She didn’t dare move towards Dean, not yet.

“None of that matters, as long as Dean is where he belongs.”

“He’s there alright.” Billie crossed her arms, growing impatient.

“Then I suppose we both still have an agreement as far as Sam is concerned.” Castiel said keeping his gaze locked to the sky. Dean’s hand has long since turned cold in his grasp.

“I’ll make a house call when the time comes.” She promised.

And with that Billie places two fingers to his temple, and for the first time in years Heaven’s light greets him with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are never going to be enabled on any of my works, they will be moderated but never approved despite positive or negative feedback.
> 
> As a side note, none of these works will be intended for future editing beyond a few spacing errors, and maybe to add or delete some author's notes. So I ask, please refrain from sending me grammatical corrections or anything of the sort. I'm just a busy science student who does this for some good ol' fashioned stress relief.


End file.
